


tales told by dead friends

by 119z



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Ambiguous Relationships, Ghost Huang Ren Jun, M/M, Witch Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Witch Moon Taeil, donghyuck is a witch in training, renjun is a ghost, taeil is his mentor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/119z/pseuds/119z
Summary: “Of course Renjun had something to do with this,” was all Taeil said when Donghyuck called him in a hurry. He had no idea how to deal with the mess he had created.Renjun had looked up at the mention of his name, a pout of his lips. He was emitting a very soft purple glow that Donghyuck thought made him look really good. It could even be considered fashionable in ghost standards.





	tales told by dead friends

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a whim, so if it's not that good then i'm sorry.
> 
> donghyuck and renjun's relationship isn't specified so you can decide if they're boyfriends or just best friends.
> 
> title is from tales told by dead friends by mayday parade.

If anyone were to ask Donghyuck, he was high. Or under a very strong curse. Or someone had casted a spell on him. Because  _ everyone  _ knew that letting non witches help with potions was a terrible idea set for disaster, Donghyuck knew that too, Taeil had made sure to repeat it every time they practiced until it was practically ingrained in Donghyuck’s mind, but Donghyuck was weak when it came to Renjun.

_ He’s just a ghost, nothing too bad could happen _ , Donghyuck had thought foolishly. He was wrong, obviously. Taeil had told him potions were smart, they knew when non witches were the ones preparing potions or when newbie witches, still apprentices tried to take on complicated recipes. Donghyuck didn’t exactly believe him, it sounded like something taken straight out of a conspiracy but he was still very careful in what he tried to make, always making sure to follow all the rules Taeil had told him. They were simple and easy to follow so Donghyuck had no problem memorising them. And despite what everyone believed, he  _ wasn’t  _ actively looking for trouble so he never disobeyed.

“Of course Renjun had something to do with this,” was all Taeil said when Donghyuck called him in a hurry. He had no idea how to deal with the mess he had created.

Renjun had looked up at the mention of his name, a pout of his lips. He was emitting a very soft purple glow that Donghyuck thought made him look really good. It could even be considered fashionable in ghost standards.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Taeil only smiled eerily, causing Renjun to shut up immediately.

Donghyuck only stared at the mess in his kitchen sadly. The whole room had been covered in a purple foam as soon as Renjun had added the last ingredient. Donghyuck didn’t even have to mix anything, the cauldron had started to produce bubbles, a tell tale sign something was wrong and just moments after the room was drowning in the purple foam.

Donghyuck had fortunately only gotten his shoes drenched, the tip of his pants were wet too, as were his socks, but Renjun had gotten hit by most of it and now his skin was shining and a purple aura surrounded him. 

“It’s a pity I can’t take pictures of myself, I look amazing.” Were his words after he had taken a look at himself in the mirror. Donghyuck thought it was strange that ghosts could have a reflection, but he could make sparkles come out of his fingers so he wasn’t in the position to question it.

In all honesty, while Donghyuck knew it was a bad idea to let Renjun help him make a potion, it had been really fun. The older had come up to him with a cheery smile, hands coming up to hug Donghyuck tightly. He had been immediately suspicious, it was strange for Renjun to initiate any form of skinship.

When the older had asked if he could help Donghyuck make a potion, he had initially refused. It was a dangerous, Taeil had told him countless stories of witches that had gotten injured for ignoring that one specific rule and Donghyuck didn’t want to suffer the same fate.

Donghyuck prided himself in being strong, but he and Renjun had been together for years now and Donghyuck was a bit of a fool for him, so all it took were Renjun’s puppy eyes to break him. Renjun was also incredibly persistent, never taking no for an answer so Donghyuck had no choice but to agree.

Donghyuck turned to look at Taeil with hopeful eyes, hands linked under his chin and his bottom lip jutted out. Donghyuck still hadn’t been thought spell casting and cleaning this on his own without any magic seemed like too much work, so he chose to call Taeil, hoping for the older man to take pity on the boy and help him. Renjun noticed his intentions and shuffled to stand next to Donghyuck, mimicking his expression.

Taeil heaved out a sigh, eyes drifting from the two boys in front of him to examine the kitchen, then flitting to Donghyuck, eyes glinting with something Donghyuck couldn’t pinpoint. He was going to be in deep trouble for this later.

“You’re going to pay for this, Lee Donghyuck.” Taeil grinned happily. Donghyuck wished he could reciprocate the smile, but something told him Taeil wasn’t going to go easy on him. He was a firm believer of not wasting magic on useless things, after all and Donghyuck was making him do exactly that.

 

Donghyuck shuddered as the door closed behind Taeil. The older had made Donghyuck promise not to get himself in any more trouble, at least for the day, even threatening to wipe all his memories if he stepped over the line again. Donghyuck had never heard of anyone doing that, but he’d rather not find out if it was actually possible.

Renjun had escaped from the kitchen in the middle of Taeil’s scolding (Donghyuck thought it wasn’t fair that Renjun could leave without Taeil saying anything, while he had to bare with Taeil’s threats despite it being the older boy’s fault this even happened in the first place), calling out after his shoulder that he was going “take a nap” in Donghyuck’s bed. Ghosts didn’t take naps, so he probably was just making another disaster in his room.

He was surprised to find Renjun sitting on his bed, knees drawn up to his chest while he held one of Donghyuck’s many stuffed animals in his arms. He had a faraway look in his eyes, thinking deeply. Donghyuck didn’t like the look of it.

“What, you’re feeling guilty now?” He joked. He was just trying to lighten the mood, it wasn’t uncommon for the both of them to commit stupidities, especially together and Renjun had never once apologised, Donghyuck didn’t think it was necessary. Except he had apparently hit the nail right in the head.

Renjun turned to look at him with curious eyes. He shuffled in the bed to make space for Donghyuck to lay down next to him, allowing him to put his head in his chest.

Renjun was cold, as he normally was and Donghyuck liked to imagine he could hear the distant sound of his heartbeat. Renjun had been dead for almost fifty years now; before Donghyuck had moved in, he just wandered around with no actual purpose trying to fight his boredom, so he was really glad that Donghyuck had decided to come live in the shitty apartment. He was even more excited to learn Donghyuck was a witch. He didn’t even care that he was still learning, could barely make an aromatic potion, the easiest ones to make. 

They had become friends pretty easily, too. Since Donghyuck barely left his home, he learned a lot about Renjun, so much that he had gotten really good at picking up his emotions. He thinks he would’ve known something was bugging Renjun even if he didn’t, it was clear in his face that he was worried.

“What’s wrong?” Donghyuck asked.

Renjun hummed softly, carding his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair. He smiled when Donghyuck’s eyes fluttered closed, purring happily. He reminded him too much a cat.

“It’s nothing, I was just thinking,” Donghyuck nodded as best as he could, urging Renjun to continue. “I’m always the one that gets you in trouble.”

Donghyuck squeezed Renjun’s unoccupied hand at his words.

“Maybe, but my life would be too boring then,” Donghyuck opened his eyes to stare up at Renjun.

Donghyuck had never told Renjun but he was grateful for him in many ways. Renjun had been a good influence for Donghyuck who used to spend nights and days in his room looking up old books on witchcraft, he barely went out, he only saw the few friends he had when they came to force him out of his room. Even Taeil had told Donghyuck he was grateful for Renjun.

“How romantic, Hyuck.” Renjun chuckled teasingly, wiping away non existent tears from his eyes. He screamed when Donghyuck almost hit him with a pillow, disappearing from under him.

“I’ll murder you, Huang Renjun!” Donghyuck grumbled when he noticed Renjun was nowhere to be seen.

“I’m already dead!” Renjun’s voice resonated all through the room.

Donghyuck sighed in despair. He threw himself back to his bed, tired. It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/jiiaes) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Iena)


End file.
